


Under the Stars

by halokit1231



Series: Too Many Miles Away [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven talk about their lives while sitting under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

“Steven, where are we going?” Connie asked laughing to herself as Steven walked her up a hill. He was walking behind her and covering her eyes.

“Just wait. We’re almost there.” Steven replied walking slowly up the hill as not to push Connie over. Once he reached the top of the hill he uncovered her eyes. She blinked and looked out before her, he’d led her to the top of the hill over his house. There was a small candle lit picnic sitting waiting for them with a small vase of flowers on the blanket and small champagne glasses and everything. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had done for her in a long time.

“It’s beautiful!” Connie said walking towards the picnic. Steven grinned and sat down at the picnic blanket with Connie. He grabbed the picnic basket and pulled a bottle of champagne out. He noticed Connie staring at it and he smile gently at her.

“I saved my tips from the boardwalk for this.” he explained opening the bottle and pouring a glass for both of them. Connie held her glass up and out towards him.

“Then cheers, to having the best boyfriend in the universe.” Steven picked his glass up and clinked it against Connie’s.

“Cheers to the best girlfriend in the universe.” Steven replied, they both took a drink before Steven pulled the rest of the food out of the picnic basket. The night went on with laughter and stories of what the other had been missing. After they had finished their dinner the two of them put the candle out and laid down on the grass together staring up at the stars together.

“What’s it like out there?” Connie asked, knowing full well that Steven had been to space countless times while she was gone.

“It’s beautiful.” he replied, they went back to a comfortable silence as Steven held Connie’s hand gently, she squeezed it lightly.

“Think you’d ever live somewhere other then here?” Connie asked breaking the silence.

“Well yeah. I mean someday I want to live with you in Massachusetts and I was also thinking maybe someday we could live a few years in India or Japan or maybe we could….” Connie stopped him after that shaking her head and saying

“No. I mean live somewhere other then on this planet.” Steven made an Oh sound and fell silent after that thinking over it.

“Maybe.” he said shaking his head then looked over to her and smiled. “But only if you can join me.” she smiled back to him and moved closer to him, kissing him on the cheek.

“I’d go across the universe if it meant I could be with you.” she replied, closing her eyes and curling herself up as to be closer to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head

“And someday we will travel the universe together.”


End file.
